Esos Niños
by Apsaras Dhari
Summary: Nunca se supo quién era el padre de Kaname. Onee-san nunca lo dijo. Y en casa ese era tema prohibido. Cada vez que alguien lo mencionaba, ella enloquecía. Era yo, la integrante invisible de la familia, la única que lo sabía. El mayor secreto de los Hyuuga relatado por Hanabi. Contenido explícito.


Disclaimer: Naruto, incluyendo su historia y sus personajes, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Esto es un fanfiction, por lo que no me pertenece nada más que la ficción aquí relatada.

* * *

><p><strong>Esos Niños<strong>

No estoy bien. No sé qué es lo que pasa. Estoy confundida. Siento que voy a morir. Mi hermana… no puede ser… no lo creo… por qué… creo que voy a desfallecer.

Pensaba, orgullosa, a pesar de la carga que implicaba, que nuestro clan crecía orientado hacia el sol, como lo evocaba nuestro nombre, como una luz que iluminaba toda Konoha. Pero de la peor manera descubrí que toda nuestra supuesta gloria estaba edificada sobre cimientos de sombras y mentiras. Esta vez tocó pagar el precio. No siempre fue así, o al menos eso quisiera creer. Que esto solamente fue mala fortuna de nuestra generación y nada más.

Dicen que una de las ventajas de que te subestimen al punto de volverte transparente es que tú puedes ver, pero no pueden verte de vuelta. También que nada de lo que nos ocurre se olvida, sin importar por cuánto tiempo permanezcan congelados los recuerdos. En mí conspiraron ambas teorías y se hicieron realidad.

Recuerdo no siempre haberme sentido así, porque vivía en una mentira. Era una hermosa mentira. No ideal, pero se podía vivir en ella. Cercanos veo esos arduos pero fructíferos días de entrenamiento en que papá aplicaba la más estricta disciplina conmigo. Sin importar cuánto mis pulmones sufrieran, me exigía levantarme. Y yo accedía. Mi hermana mayor, como era usual, no estaba presente en esas sesiones, ni como partícipe ni como oidora. Su sensei se hacía cargo de ella, o eso fue lo que por comodidad se aceptó como verdad y nadie osó discutirlo. Así que no me extraña que papá no haya notado nada. Cuando se trataba de Hinata, nunca veía nada.

Una tarde, papá no pudo entrenarme, así que empeñó a mi primo Neji esa misión. Las manos de mi primo eran como las de un dios; apenas un tacto de sus dedos hacía falta para dejar órganos internos en ruinas. Y a pesar de que mi resistencia duplicaba la de Hinata, eso no hacía que lo superara a él. Y volvía a chocar contra el piso.

—Levántese, Hanabi-sama —sí, no era ni la mitad de rudo que papá, pero en la exigencia no declinaba.— No baje el ritmo. Póngase en posición; seré severo para que Hiashi-sama no sea inclemente.

En silencio me reincorporaba. Silencio; siempre en silencio. Volvíamos a arremeter uno contra el otro, o más bien yo impactaba contra él. Es el último entrenamiento en paz que recuerdo.

Algo cambió esa jornada.

Mis ojos dejaron de mirar y comenzaron a ver cuando por error dejé ir uno de mis kunai hacia una dirección equivocada. Tuvimos que internarnos en la vegetación hasta encontrarlo. No fuera a ser que papá se enterase de que su hija menor no podía dirigir un simple trozo de metal.

—Apresúrese, por favor. Recuerde que no debemos tardar —me advirtió mi primo.

Mi arma se encontraba en lo alto de un árbol. Trepar no fue difícil; lo complicado fue sacarlo. Sí que estaba clavado.

—Ya casi lo tengo —cuando por fin lo libré de su prisión, no tuve el cuidado suficiente para aterrizar bien, por lo que caí desordenadamente.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —oí a Neji acercarse.

Cuando levanté la vista, me di cuenta de que mi kunai no fue lo único que hallamos. En medio de los arbustos, ahí estaban Hinata y Naruto. Recuerdo que los vi sentados en la hierba, uno junto al otro, hablando de cosas que no fui capaz de escuchar; se susurraban al oído. Así y todo, por sus gestos, podía deducirse que cosas personales formaban parte de su comunicación. No era que estuvieran haciendo algo malo, pero tampoco se podía jurar lo contrario. Se veían tan en confianza que no me atreví ni a respirar. Estaban cerca, más de lo que había visto a mi hermana con cualquier hombre.

A pesar del silencio, sentí que me gritaban en el oído. Miré a mi lado: Neji estaba impasible, quieto como una fotografía, concentrado como nunca en la escena que clandestinamente tenía lugar frente a nosotros. Era como si allí, en ese montón de césped, se llevara a cabo una guerra y estuviese a punto de incorporarse a sus filas. Ocurrió por un segundo, pero fui capaz de darme cuenta de sus labios cerrándose como si en ellos se hubiese escurrido ácido.

—Será mejor que volvamos, Hanabi-sama.

Sí, algo cambió esa tarde, algo que mi mente bloqueó por años. Al volver a casa, el ambiente ya no era el mismo. Me sentí extraña en mi propio hogar, me quedaba demasiado grande. No sé. No quería que nadie me viera. Me sentía… avergonzada. De sólo permanecer allí el aire se me escapaba. Tenía que buscar la razón, lo necesitaba, pero era andar a ciegas. Sentí el amargo sabor de la frustración aún siendo una niña.

Me ahogaba. Lenta e inexorablemente me ahogaba.

En esa casa, esa maldita casa, tuve que crear mi propia fortaleza. Así fue que, para apagar la sensación que enflaquecía mi vitalidad, subía al techo. Era un lugar solo para mí. Incluso, se identificaba conmigo; todos sabían que estaba ahí, pero nadie volteaba a mirarlo. No era una preocupación. Desde ahí podía ver a los demás sin que me detectaran. Disminuía mi chakra a tal punto que no me encontraban, pero creo que fue el exceso de confianza lo que hizo que nunca me descubrieran. Vi a Naruto rondar la casa tantas veces buscando a mi hermana, a mi padre observando el firmamento como si en él pudiese encontrar el rostro de mi madre, a Neji meditando como si un terrible tormento lo persiguiera…

Pero nada pudo haberme preparado para lo que mis ojos presenciaron en unos cuantos meses.

Estaba casi anocheciendo cuando distinguí a Hinata cortar súbitamente su entrenamiento. Había estado impactando el mismo árbol por unos minutos, pero sin más se frenó con un quejido, como si algo le doliera. Miró sus manos; el chakra simplemente… no fluía. Extrañada, puse más atención a la escena. Cuando ella levantó ligeramente su blusa y se acarició un vendado e hinchado vientre, lo supe: Mi hermana estaba embarazada.

Le hice saber que yo estaba enterada. Fue un día Domingo. Yo me anuncié y entré a su habitación.

—Onee-san, conozco tu secreto.

Nunca olvidaré su reacción: sus pupilas se dilataron, desconoció su boca, e incluso su expresión se desplomó junto con la fuerza de su corazón. Era como si estuviese presenciando un lento y agónico apocalipsis. Tan errada no estaba. Ahora lo sé.

—Nani… ¿D-De qué secreto hablas? No entiendo —intentó disuadirme de continuar. No funcionó.

Me acerqué a ella con la cabeza gacha y la mirada fija en su abdomen. Por toda respuesta, dejé que mis rodillas tocaran el piso y que mi cabeza reposara en esa zona ligeramente abultada.

—¿Naruto lo sabe? —y con esa pregunta, le hice saber todo cuanto conocía.

En el acto, sentí las cálidas lágrimas de mi hermana humedecer mi cuero cabelludo. Era un llanto mudo. Calladas, sufriendo en silencio. Era la maldición de nuestro clan, sobretodo de las mujeres. Así permanecimos durante varios minutos, acompañándonos en ese gran secreto condenado a muerte. No volvimos a pronunciar una palabra al respecto.

Hinata estaba aterrada y lo ocultó hasta donde pudo, usando ropas más anchas y haciendo ver que entrenaba con la misma regularidad. Con una fuerza de voluntad que hasta hoy no puedo entender, se las arreglaba para que las sesiones de entrenamiento durasen. Fuera de la vista de los demás, en su cuarto, era otra historia. A veces llegaba a mí con la respiración hecha un lío. Fui cómplice; atribuía su cansancio al calor del verano y a faltas de azúcar. Ridículos pretextos que funcionaban en un plan organizado.

Pero nada, ni las mentes más brillantes, podía detener los imprevistos.

Yo estaba bebiendo leche en la cocina cuando ocurrió el desastre.

—¡Puta de mierda! —un grito atronador recorrió como un eco la residencia. Llegó hasta mí con tal fuerza que el recipiente se resbaló de mis dedos y tronó contra el piso.

Siguieron gritos. Un patrón que conocía muy bien. Era Hinata clamando ayuda. Cada bramido se oía con más fuerza que el anterior, haciendo temblar la estructura.

Mis pies ligeros siguieron el rastro de lamentos, llevándome a la habitación de mi hermana. Papá estaba… estaba golpeándola. La tenía contra el piso. Venía un impacto tras otro, sin detenerse ni para respirar. Hinata se cubría como podía, avergonzada. Estaba semidesnuda, con sus vendajes a la vista; había sido sorprendida a mitad de su disfraz.

—¡Puta, puta! ¡Sucia ramera! —los golpes estaban cargados de ira, al igual que los insultos. Me pregunto cuál de los dos le dolió más a mi hermana.

—¡Otou-san! —supliqué que parase, pero estaba fuera de sí. Si antes me provocaba respeto la presencia de mi padre, desde ese entonces comencé a tenerle miedo.

—¡¿Quién te hizo esto?! ¡¿Quién fue?! ¡Dilo! ¡Lo mataré! ¡Lo mataré con mis propias manos!

Gracias al cielo, a escena arribó mi primo, alertado por el caos. Tuvo el coraje de sostener a papá para que no continuara con su ataque de cólera. Fue a un alto costo.

—¡Hiashi-sama! ¡Deténgase, por favor! —utilizaba sus brazos para inmovilizarlo. Pero papá, en vez de frenar su energía, la dirigió contra Neji.

Aproveché de indicarle a mi hermana que saliera de allí como pudiera. Ella se arrinconó en un espacio acariciando su hijo nonato mientras a Neji le tocaba la peor parte.

—¡Bastardo! ¡Tú… tú tenías que mantenerla vigilada! ¡Traidor!

El sello maldito fue activado por papá para castigar a mi primo. Sé que en realidad no quería hacerlo; lo que en verdad quería era tapar su propia impotencia a través del sufrimiento de los demás. Sentía una culpa de tal magnitud que no podía soportarla, yo lo sé. Y se descargaba con el genio de los Hyuuga.

—¡Tú permitiste que preñaran a mi hija! —vociferaba iracundo mi padre, sin piedad contra Neji.

¿Yo? No sé qué pasó conmigo en ese momento. No podía creer lo que ocurría. Ninguno de ellos se parecía a quienes conocía. Mi primo se retorcía sobre la madera, sujetando su cabeza con las manos. Y así y todo buscó en los ojos de mi hermana la verdad. Estaba escéptico.

—H-Hinata-sama… usted… usted —valientemente luchó contra el dolor y la impresión. Él, al igual que papá, tampoco lo sabía. Lo vi en sus ojos impactados.

—¡Basta, por favor! ¡Paren! —supliqué.

Pero para variar, yo era invisible. Y los demás estaban sordos y ciegos. Hinata no paraba de llorar acurrucada en ese rincón; se abrazaba a sí misma sujetando sus piernas y ocultando su rostro, deseando que la pesadilla acabara, pero nada se esfumó. Se necesitaron tres personas adultas para contener a papá, incluyendo a mi primo, cuya mirada se había vaciado repentinamente tras la noticia. Parecía que un terrible y poderoso hechizo se había apoderado de la familia.

En nuestro nido, nunca se supo quién era el padre del niño. Hinata nunca lo dijo a pesar de la insistencia de papá y del consejo juntos. En casa se volvió un tema prohibido. Cada vez que alguien lo mencionaba, ella enloquecía hacia dentro, con un silencio perturbador. Yo era la única que lo sabía.

El día en que nació Kaname nunca lo voy a olvidar. Mi padre estaba en uno de los pabellones internos de la casa, esperando a que Hinata acabara de parir. Y yo, cerca de la entrada, a cargo de mi primo. Él estuvo todo el día junto a la puerta, observando al exterior con las manos en los bolsillos. Pensé que el ambiente se mantendría inalterable hasta que el bebé llegara, pero me equivoqué.

—Hanabi-sama. Quédese aquí —escuché a Neji decir de la nada antes de verlo salir.

Me sentí extrañada. Alcé la vista hacia fuera a través de la ventana y ahí lo vi a él. El padre del no esperado niño se mantenía erguido como un roble.

—Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí? —exigió saber mi colateral.

—Quiero verla, Neji —el tono del jinchuuriki era gentil, pero firme. Tenía los pies clavados en la tierra.

—Está dando a luz. Nadie puede entrar. —mi primo vio hacia atrás y luego de vuelta a quien le hablaba— Pero será especialmente peligroso para ti si das un paso dentro.

—No tengo miedo. Ella me necesita.

Noté que los músculos de Neji se tensaron al instante, como si hubiera querido cerrarle la boca de un puñetazo a Naruto.

—Fuiste visto de la mano con Sakura-san.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver? Estábamos de paseo.

—De paseo… —repitió algo molesto— ¿Que no lo recuerdas, Naruto? Lo suyo comenzó con un paseo y terminó con sufrimiento.

—Notable, viniendo de quien permitió que esto pasara —lanzó de vuelta un dardo venenoso.

Me apoyé en el marco de la ventana, atenta a las reacciones de mi primo. Sé que eso le afectó; su sentido del deber y la responsabilidad era uno de sus pilares fundamentales. Y Naruto había sabido atacar a ellos. La voz de mi padre culpándolo de la situación de mi hermana debió haber sonado en su cabeza nuevamente. Inhaló profundamente y mantuvo la compostura.

—Voy a pedirte que te retires, Naruto. Si Hiashi-sama sabe que estás aquí, es capaz de matarte.

—Que lo intente. —contestó antes de pasar por un lado de Neji, pero él lo frenó en seco, saliéndole al paso. La mirada de mi primo se volvió tan severa como aquella época en que odiaba a la rama principal.

De pronto, hubo una pausa cuando un nuevo sonido llenó los pasillos silenciosos; era el llanto de un recién nacido. Mi sobrino, vigoroso, anunciaba su llegada a este desastre de mundo. Pude darme cuenta de que tanto Naruto como Neji siguieron con sus miradas la fuente de esa pueril canción unos segundos. Con ella descubrían que el futuro había llegado. Ya no era una ficción en sus cabezas.

Fue mi primo quien rompió con la tregua.

—Déjame aclarártelo: Si no te vas ahora, seré yo quien te mate.

—¿Me estás amenazando? —preguntó Naruto casi no creyéndolo.

—ES una amenaza.

Y después de que Naruto hiciera hincapié en que nunca dejaría a mi hermana por su cuenta, se largó. Creo que fue lo más prudente de hacer. Él no reconoció a Neji y yo por poco tampoco. Además, ya nada era igual. Terminé de comprobarlo cuando papá salió del pabellón más pálido que nunca. El bebé había nacido sano y fuerte. De igual manera, Hinata se encontraba en óptimo estado. Y eso para mi padre era lo peor, porque no había indicio alguno de que terminara aquel desasosiego.

Los días fueron pasando lenta e incómodamente. Fue sorprendente ver cómo en casa se hacía como si Hinata no existiera. Así era más fácil y cómodo para todos. Ella en su habitación con Kaname. Y parecía que así era como quería que fueran las cosas. Yo intentaba hablarle mientras se ocupaba del bebé, pero se volvía cada vez más cortante.

—Onee-san, ¿vendrás a entrenar? —le pregunté una vez que arropaba al niño.

—Iie… —susurró sin volver la vista hacia mí.

—¿Por qué? —mi inocencia hizo preguntas equivocadas.

—T-Tengo que c-cuidar a Kaname. —murmuraba lo amamantaba. Ya no hablaba.

Era un precioso varón que, de haber nacido dentro de un matrimonio bien constituido, seguramente habría agradado a papá. Podía pasar por un Hyuuga puro con ese Byakugan tintineando en su mirada. Sé que al consejo le hubiera fascinado; en vez de eso, parecía haber borrado a mi hermana de sus vidas. En ese instante me pregunté, egoístamente, si esa alegría que no había vivido papá con Hinata me correspondería a mí, cuando tuviera mi propia familia. Fue una leve y tonta esperanza que se iría difuminando poco a poco.

Fresca mantengo la memoria de esa vez en que comenzó a notarse más profundamente el desbordamiento mental de mi padre. Ojalá hubiera detectado antes lo nocivo que era.

Se acercaba el año nuevo. Kaname ya gateaba. Estábamos en pleno invierno cuando papá mandó a llamar a las costureras para que confeccionaran nuestras ropas para aquel evento. Nuestro clan debía hacer presencia sí o sí y causar una grata impresión, si no la mejor de todas. No importaba lo que estuviera ocurriendo por dentro; por fuera debíamos vernos tan fuertes como deseaba ser el resto. Símbolo de tradición y permanencia. Todo fue llevado a cabo a la perfección, desde la impecable limpieza de la mansión hasta platos tradicionales en el menú.

En uno de los pabellones con mejor vista al jardín estábamos papá, mi hermana, mi sobrino y yo. Primero me tomaron las medidas a mí, cambiando únicamente el largo debido a mi crecimiento. Siguió mi hermana, quien siempre había sido curvilínea, pero cuya maternidad la había hecho adquirir figura de mujer. Se quedaron más tiempo con ella, intentando dilucidar qué zonas de su cuerpo terminarían por volver a adelgazarse y en qué proporción.

Papá observaba atentamente de pié, apoyado en su bastón, mientras su nieto reptaba por el piso, buscando sus juguetes. Parecía un carcelero en vez de un amoroso progenitor. Sé que Hinata debió sentir su austera mirada con profundo dolor; a mí ya me era complicado presenciarlo, así que imagino que para ella tuvo que ser un martirio. ¿Para quién no lo sería?

Todo indicaba que sería una normal y aburrida sesión, pero sería mi sobrino quien cambiaría el rumbo de las cosas. Comenzó a dirigirse peligrosamente hacia el brasero de la habitación. Mi hermana intentó llamarlo para desviar su atención, pero sus inocentes ojos sólo se enfocaban en esa brillante y traicionera fuente de calor.

—O-Otou-san —comenzó titubeante Hinata— Ka-Kaname está… y-yo necesito…

—No es nada. —dijo cortante papá. Estaba plenamente consciente de lo que acontecía a sus espaldas, pero hizo como si no existiera. Ya tenía práctica haciendo eso, pero nunca pensé que llegaría a tal extremo. Nadie lo hizo.

—P-Pero es que d-debo verlo. Si no, é-él… —la voz de mi hermana comenzaba a sonar cada vez más angustiada.

—Todavía no terminan de medirte.

Un aire helado se sintió caer sobre nosotros. Y no provino del hielo del invierno. En la estancia se respiraba algo mucho más frío y poderoso: el rechazo de un padre hacia su hija y de un abuelo hacia su nieto. Me armé de valor para susurrarle:

—Ve.

Fui oída. Se oyó también en la estancia el choque del bastón de mi padre contra el piso.

—¡Se quedan en donde están! —ordenó.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr del rostro de mi hermana, demasiado cobarde como para intervenir. Y lo peor de todo es que yo compartía su condición, sumisa ante la voluntad de nuestro padre. Se agotaba el tiempo. Kaname estaba demasiado cerca. La garganta se me apretaba. Las mujeres contratadas para nuestro servicio habían dejado de moverse. Cuando la manita de mi sobrino se alzó para voltear ese caliente metal, algo reventó dentro de Hinata

—¡Iie! —se escuchó como un trueno partiendo el cielo.

Los hilos volaron, nadie emitió un sonido. Ni siquiera Otou-san suspiró cuando Hinata rompió su coraza para desesperadamente alcanzar a su hijo. Falló. No consiguió llegar a tiempo, pero gracias al cielo, Neji sí. Sólo que a Kaname lo hubiera besado un ángel del cielo puede explicar que mi primo ingresara a la estancia justo cuando el destino de mi sobrino parecía sellado. Hasta ahora no he pasado mayor susto que aquel. Las brasas ardían en el piso; dejarían una marca. Pero sería mayor la huella en nuestra memoria.

Hinata cayó al suelo, tapando su boca con las manos. Tiritaba de lo chocante que había sido la experiencia. Kaname estaba a salvo en los brazos de Neji, pero nadie quitaba lo vivido. Mi padre los veía incrédulo. Él tampoco creía lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Está bien, Hinata-sama. No le ha pasado nada. —se acercó para que lo comprobara ella misma. Mi hermana abrazó a su niño como si se fuese a acabar el mundo. No paraba de sollozar.

—A-Arigatou Gozaimasu, Ne-Neji nii-san —repetidos besos distribuyó en el rostro de su bebé— Perdóname, Kaname-chan. Perdóname.

Cuando me aproximé preocupada a la figura de mi hermana, las costureras supieron que debían retirarse.

Altivo e imponente, papá se plantó frente a Neji, como exigiéndole explicación con su sola presencia. Mi primo no era ningún tonto y sabía que con su intervención habrían consecuencias. Pero continuó respetuoso.

—Hiashi-sama —inclinó su cabeza.

Pero qué mirada cargada de odio le dirigió mi padre. Si hubiera podido expulsar llamas por los ojos, lo hubiera hecho. Me sentí terriblemente pequeña cuando lo presencié, como si me hubiera convertido en una figura de hielo al instante. Admiré más que nunca a mi primo cuando éste no movió un músculo ante la evidente intimidación.

Sorprendentemente, papá no hizo nada; simplemente nos contempló con repulsión y se marchó. Es que tanto él como nosotros quedamos de piedra: Hinata, por primera vez en su vida, se había atrevido a desafiarlo.

Rogué interiormente que olvidáramos todo lo ocurrido y pudiéramos seguir adelante. ¿Qué mejor fecha que el año nuevo?

De todas partes de la aldea las familias celebraron bajo un cielo infestado de fuegos artificiales. Era la ocasión perfecta celebrar. Acudimos con nuestros trajes tradicionales a darle la bienvenida a una nueva era. Yo misma, si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, jamás hubiera podido soñar con la crisis que afectaba al núcleo del clan. Y todo porque su cabeza, mi padre, era incapaz de salir de ese estado de negación. Detrás de la sonrisa estaba el desorden. No hacía falta utilizar al byakugan para darse cuenta que papá nunca logró sobreponerse al nacimiento de Kaname. Fue como si algo le pasara por encima, aplastándolo.

Esa misma noche, cuando la casa dormía, volví a subir al techo para librarme por unos momentos de la nube negra que nos envolvía. De pronto, comenzó a llover. Justo cuando pensaba volver, distinguí una figura caminando en medio de la lluvia: era mi padre, sin nada que lo protegiera del agua. Daba la impresión de haber dado un largo paseo que acababa de volver. Consciente de su estado emocional, no se me hizo raro, pero sí me puse en estado de alerta cuando me di cuenta de que no se dirigía a su alcoba, sino a la habitación del bebé.

Rauda lo seguí. Lo hallé observando a niño junto a su cuna. Kaname hacía tiernos sonidos; podía provocar ternura en cualquiera, excepto en mi padre, quien lo veía como un recordatorio. Su nieto era la prueba viviente de su incompetencia.

—¿Otou-san? —llamé, haciéndole saber que estaba ahí, en el marco de la puerta.

Hubiera querido que se girara a verme, pero no fue lo que hizo. Continuó viendo a mi sobrino como un insecto.

—Sigue aquí. No se va —pronunció gélido.

Me dio miedo preguntar, pero ¿qué otra cosa iba a hacer?

—¿A qué se refiere?

Un rayo iluminó la habitación. Sentí la adrenalina invadiendo los rincones de mi sangre cuando distinguí un kunai empuñado en la mano derecha de mi progenitor. Negué con mi cabeza, esperando que se disipara la escena, pero no hizo más que empeorar.

—No se irá nunca, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

Me acerqué a él suplicante, antes de que cometiera una locura.

—Otou-san. Vamos adentro. Enfermará si se queda así.

Lo tomé del brazo y salimos del lugar. Quise llorar en su regazo, pero él no perdonaba la debilidad. Por eso no se permitía serlo. Cuánto me arrepiento de no haberme quedado abrazada a él cuando tuve la oportunidad.

Al día siguiente, llegué a casa después de terminar una misión. Miembros del clan corrían por todos lados. Jamás había visto una escena así, carente de organización. Papá debía estar hecho una furia con tanto ajetreo. A los segundos me enteré de que el alboroto se debía precisamente a que no lo encontraban por ningún lado. Una sensación de angustia me llenó, impidiéndome respirar correctamente. Era tan insólito. Me sentía en un laberinto sin fin cuyas paredes se cerraban en mí. No podía librarme.

Las habitaciones estaban vacías. Sólo Hinata se mantenía dentro, cuidando de Kaname. Neji dirigía el grupo más grande, distribuyéndolo por la mayor cantidad de áreas posible. Pero algo me decía que era inútil. Un terrible presentimiento hacía que el corazón me llegara a la garganta. Me convencía de que sólo encontraría dolor y desgracia.

Así fue.

En medio de la vegetación que alguna vez había visto reunirse a Naruto y a mi hermana, encontré primera que todos el cadáver de mi padre, colgando de un árbol. Bramé. Queriendo romperme la voz en el procesó, aullé al cielo. Pero las nubes no se fueron. Como la flor a sus raíces me aferré al cuerpo frío de mi padre, esperando que despertara, que por primera vez acariciara mi cabeza y me dijera que todo estaba bien.

—¡Otou-san! ¡Despierta, onegai!

Quise despedirme, pero me arrebataron la ocasión. A la fuerza, Neji tuvo que separarme de él. Me cubrió los ojos, me hizo hacia atrás. No servía de nada, si ya lo había perdido todo.

—Hanabi-sama. No vea más —escuché decir a mi primo.

—¡Regresa, Otou-san, regresa!

En un momento dado, todo se volvió negro. Me desplomé. Cuando desperté, me hallé en mi cama. Mi hermana estaba a mi lado, esperando que me volviera la conciencia. Sentí mis párpados pesarme, casi como si no fueran los míos. Así y todo no retuve una pregunta:

—¿Por qué, onee-san?

La imagen de los ojos sin vida de papá me perseguía, buscando explicación. Hinata la tenía. Ella me acarició la cabeza, justo como quise que mi padre lo hiciera. Me confesó, con la culpa comiéndole los ojos, el motivo del fatal desenlace.

—Estoy embarazada.

Después de aquel nefasto acontecimiento, del funeral y de las habladurías que rodeaban el suicidio de mi padre, fui incapaz de hacer nada. El terror me paralizó. Por semanas no hablé con nadie, repitiendo tristemente el fatal recorrido de quien fue una vez un gran líder para los Hyuuga.

Así como nació Kaname, llegó el pequeño Hiashi a nuestras vidas. Sí, fue una cruel ironía que Hinata decidiera usar ese nombre para su hijo menor. Pero entendí que era una manera de aliviar la culpa que sentía. Más temprano que tarde, el clan volvió a su sitio. Todos continuaron haciendo sus vidas como si nada.

¿Y yo? Mantuve ese vacío, haciendo exactamente lo que me enseñaron a hacer: pretender. Llevaba por dentro una carga tan inmensa que perdía la noción del tiempo. Fue ese mismo pesar el que me impulsó a entrar al cuarto de papá. Parecía que aún permanecía con vida, que el cuarto esperaba su regreso. Para cuando me di cuenta, estaba llorando. No quería que nadie me viera. Fue por instinto que me colé bajo la cama.

Lloré hasta quedarme dormida. Desperté de noche. El silencio era total. No tenía deseos de despegarme del suelo, pero menos de dar explicaciones de en dónde había estado.

Fue así que levanté mi rostro con la intención de que le siguiera el resto de mi cuerpo, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa, llegó a mis oídos el sonido de la puerta deslizándose hasta cerrarse. Vi dos pares de pies, ligeros como sombras, aproximándose. ¿Limpieza a esa hora? Se me hizo difícil de creer. ¿Y qué hacían en el cuarto de…?

—No la han seguido, ¿verdad?

—I-Iie. Y-Yo sólo…

—Bien.

Entonces los escuché, esos repetidos besos en la habitación. Y los gemidos que delatarían su procedencia.

—N-No debemos estar a-aquí —una voz femenina replicaba en palabras, pero por el placer que se le escapaba en suspiros, dudaba.— E-Estamos en la habitación de… ¡oh!

—Shhh… confíe en mí. Aquí nadie nos verá.

Esa lexía… ¡no podía ser! La sangre abandonó mi rostro ante la espantosa sospecha. Sentí el sudor nacer en mi frente y morir en mi cuello.

—No tiene idea de cuánto la he extrañado, Hinata-sama.

—Y-Y yo a ti… N-Neji nii-san. N-no me dejes s-sola.

—Eso nunca. Usted es parte de mí. —oí antes de las atenciones apagaran los quejidos.

Eso fue todo cuanto necesité. Me arrastré más hacia la orilla de la cama sólo para corroborar lo obvio. Ahí estaban mi primo y mi hermana conspirando con cada uno de los besos que compartían apoyados en las paredes que los camuflaban. ¡Esas condenadas paredes, cómplices de la muerte de papá! Se aferraban a las pieles del otro como si una fuerza sobrehumana estuviese a punto de devorarlos, y tenían razón; ellos serían perseguidos hasta la muerte.

Y los recuerdos atrofiados de aquella tarde en que todo cambió comenzaron a llegar a mi cabeza implacables.

Neji me llevó de vuelta a casa, pero nunca completamos juntos el camino.

—_Hasta aquí la acompaño, Hanabi sama —dijo de pronto, frenando su andar. Se explicó de inmediato— Debo cerciorarme de que su hermana vuelva a salvo. _

Confié en él. Todos y cada uno de los miembros en el clan confiaba en él, pero nadie depositaba su confianza a ciegas como mi hermana. ¿Cómo no haber percibido antes el peligro latente que aquello implicaba?

No hice caso. Tuve toda la intención de volver a mi hogar, pero yo quería saber qué se me estaba ocultando. Era todo muy extraño. Maldita curiosidad. Para cuando los encontré, Naruto se había ido, pero mi primo y mi hermana continuaban allí. Algo me dijo que no debía salir de mi escondite tras los arbustos.

—_¿Cree que será discreto con lo que vio? —preguntó Neji._

—_H-Hai. N-No dirá nada. M-Me lo prometió —jamás vi a mi hermana más nerviosa._

—_¿Está segura? Nos sorprendió en una situación bastante comprometedora. —aquello hizo que un sonrojo adornara las mejillas de Hinata— Si alguien más lo sabe, estaremos en grave riesgo; usted sobretodo._

—_E-Está bien. Y-Yo confío en él. —se llevó una mano al pecho y sus labios adquirieron una triste curvatura— A p-pesar de todo. _

_Mis labios se entreabrieron escandalizados cuando vi a Neji tomar del mentón a mi hermana y acercarse a una distancia para nada prudente. Lo peor fue que ella no lo detuvo._

—_Él la hirió mucho —ella no lo negó. Incluso pareció volverse de agua bajo ese prohibido contacto— No tiene que sufrir sola, Hinata-sama. _

_Rogué internamente que todo fuera mentira. Pero la verdad se selló ante mis ojos al mismo tiempo que ellos cerraron sus labios el uno con el otro._

—_Iie… —la oí suplicar, pero no se detuvo— N-Neji nii-san, esto n-no puede s-ser. S-Somos… somos…_

—_Eso no nos detuvo antes ni dejaré que lo haga ahora —le prometía él a medida que la libraba de su vestimenta— Nació para mí y yo para usted. Es mía, Hinata-sama._

De vuelta a la realidad, en el cuarto de mi padre, fui testigo de cómo el genio de mi clan empujaba a mi hermana completamente vestida a la cama con más determinación que fuerza, haciendo que ella suspirase, mientras se inclinaba sobre ella y se quitaba la camisa descubriendo la definición de su anatomía, así como aquella vez en que fogosamente la depositó sobre la hierba sin percatarse de que mis ojos los contemplaban sin voluntad.

Se repetían las imágenes de mi pasado. Ella deslizó su mano sobre su pecho blanquecino y por el nudo de músculos de su estómago, sonriéndose sumisa como niña enamorada, como si tocarlo fuese tan vital como respirar. Hinata susurró algo imposible de oír mientras sentía las manos de mi primo bajo sus ropas, retorciéndose en el colchón sobre mí. Escuchaba rechinar sus movimientos en la cama. Hasta percibí cómo Neji la levantaba con facilidad y la ubicaba casi al borde. No hacía falta utilizar ningún byakugan para detectarlos.

—Dígame lo que desea —escuché a Neji ordenarle, con la voz oscurecida, levantando su pierna derecha por la rodilla mientras se aproximaba más a la cama.

—O-Onegai n-no me hagas decirlo, nii-san —le contestó mi hermana tímidamente, juntando sus rodillas mientras se mordía su labio inferior y el cabello nublaba su vista.

Neji posiblemente lo tomó como un reto; en eso debía pensar mientras su mano se deslizaba lentamente desde la rodilla de Hinata hasta sus muslos manteniendo su mirada hacia ella. Resbalando tiernamente su mano derecha y arañando con suavidad el interior de su muslo, escuché con claridad el momento en que comenzó a besar su rodilla a través de la ropa, abriéndose camino suavemente a través de su cuerpo. Hinata comenzó de nuevo a gemir a lo tonto porque Neji conocía una zona sensible ubicada en la parte trasera de la rodilla y comenzó a retorcerse cuando la misma mano subió hasta su pecho, presionando su malla y su sujetador de encaje hasta tocar su piel caliente. Parecían sincronizados.

Yo estaba asqueada. Paralizada bajo el colchón que los acunaba. Podía ser que para ellos chispeara el placer, pero yo solamente conseguía ver, producto de mi mente enceguecida de rabia, gotas de sangre salpicando el piso y mojando las sábanas hasta teñir mi cara de rojo. ¿Estaba delirando? Dentro del desprecio que nació en mí, aquello tenía perfecta lógica.

Egoístas. Mentirosos. Sucios.

¡Los niños nunca fueron de Naruto! Lo utilizaron... me mintieron... nos mintieron a todos.

Las imágenes llegaron aladas a mi memoria. Imágenes que nunca hubiera querido recordar se arremolinaban en mi mente, ¡quería que se detuvieran! Pero como todos y cada uno de mis deseos, me lo negaron.

_Neji se deslizó por completo sobre la curvilínea silueta de Hinata, desarmándola con un beso profundo mientras su rodilla separaba con firmeza las suyas. Comenzó a magrearse contra ella lentamente, agarrándola de nuevo por la parte trasera de su rodilla._

—_No se contenga. —__le susurró entrecortadamente, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja antes de lamerle el cuello. Hinata solo gimió como respuesta, respirando pesadamente ya que estaba usando ambas manos para mantener el cuerpo de Neji y presionarle más hacia ella. La fricción movió su clítoris y pudo sentir lo húmeda que estaba, impaciente por satisfacer su deseo.__— Quiero oírla. Pídame. Pídame lo que quiera._

_Mi primo continuó con el ataque a su cuello, dejándole chupetones en su pálida piel mientras lo succionaba y mordisqueaba. Su mano derecha se había abierto camino por debajo de su camisa, alcanzando el broche del sujetador y dejando libre el busto. Sin molestarse en terminar el trabajo, agarró uno de sus senos medio aprisionado, masajeando su pezón con sus dedos índice y medio. Yo estaba en shock; quería irme, pero mis pies no respondían y mis ojos… ¿qué pasaba con mis párpados, que no cerraban?_

Ahí me di cuenta de que con cada atención que daban y recibían, una memoria explotaba en mi cabeza. Y así, en una larga cadena, iba uniéndose los recuerdos.

_Neji comenzó a succionar sus pezones hambriento, con una mano acariciando el otro pecho mientras que la otra buscaba frotando el interior de los muslos de Hinata. Eso pareció liberarla._

—_¡O-Onegai, nii-san, necesito que estés dentro de mí! ¡Ahora mismo! ¡O-Onegai! ¡Ya no aguanto más! __—__Hinata balbuceaba entre su respiración entrecortada, gimiendo de placer._

_Sin perder el tiempo, Neji le quitó rápidamente sus calzas lanzándolas a un lado. Mientras él estaba ocupado por deshacerse de sus propios pantalones, mi hermana se quitó suavemente su ropa interior, la cual le fue arrebatada por mi primo, al tiempo que sus ojos resplandecían con un deseo desenfrenado. Vi a Hinata abrir sus piernas ante la mirada escrutiñadora de Neji, sumisa ante sus instintos. _

—_S-Sólo qu-quiero… pensar en ti __—__le provocaba, moviendo sus caderas para atraerle aún más._

_Lo oí suspirar complacido._

—_Vea usted en qué me convierte… Hinata-sama._

_Neji se puso de nuevo encima de ella, usando su hombría para frotarse contra ella mientras se apoyaba con una mano. Dejó que la punta de su pene entrara, sacándolo rápidamente para volver a frotar su centro de placer una y otra vez, incitándola mientras ella gemía y le suplicaba con el rostro colorado bañado en sudor. _

Me dije que esos no podían ser mi hermana y mi primo. No, no. Tenía que estar soñando. Ingenua. Ahora entiendo por qué ese evento fue censurado por mi raciocinio. No me hubiera dejado vivir. Con suerte, en ese momento en que la cama rechinaba con cada acción, lograba mantener circulando el aire en mis pulmones.

_El deseo superaba el placer que Neji obtenía sintiendo ese poder sobre ella; se rindió y dejó que su miembro se deslizara lentamente dentro de ella, cada vez más dentro, empujando su virilidad hasta el fondo. Ella gritó de placer, arañando su espalda cuando entró por completo. Mi primo comenzó a embestirla lentamente, dejando tan solo unos centímetros de sí fuera antes de golpearla de nuevo intensamente. Hinata gemía de manera incoherente. Se prometían tantas cosas imposibles, descriteriadas. Algo parecía haberse apoderado de ellos, una energía maligna. Sólo eso podía explicarlo._

—_O-Oh no. V-voy a morir. I-Iie… __—__le gimió, aferrándose a su cuello, marcándolo con sus besos. Él le correspondió._

—_Déjelo ir. No se resista. La estoy sintiendo. —y yo también. Pero en mí provocó el nauseabundo efecto de regurgitar._

_Con la cumbre del placer aproximándose en mi hermana, Neji prosiguió con entusiasmo, siguiendo sus deseos y empujándose cada vez más. Incrementada la intensidad y la velocidad. Ella comenzó a emitir quejidos de voz en grito, sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza mientras la hierba sufría debajo de ellos. Neji la observó con una sonrisa que jamás le había visto, contemplando sus pechos levantados, su sudor brillando en su cuerpo, sus pezones florecidos señalándole con plena atención. Se agarraron de las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza. Hinata había dejado de empujarle ya. La turgencia de la vegetación hacía que su piel pareciera todavía más pálida, aunque ahora tuviera un tono rosado por el calor del momento._

_Neji subió sus piernas a sus hombros con facilidad, exponiendo a Hinata completamente a él, mientras clavaba sus piernas contra su pecho, adentrándose en ese ángulo que de alguna manera arrancaba el oxígeno de mi hermana, quien respondió con una respiración honda, abriendo sus ojos en el momento de ver la frenética sonrisa en el rostro de mi primo, mientras observaba su masculinidad desaparecer dentro de ella. Comenzó a empujar alocadamente, metiendo con facilidad la longitud de su entera virilidad dentro de la calidez de su interior._

—_¡N-Neji nii-san! _

_Cerca del orgasmo, ella empujaba inconscientemente su cuerpo hacia el de mi primo al tiempo que él continuaba su arremetida. Sus cuerpos llegaron a la vez al clímax con el sonido estridente de sus muslos. _

Fue ahí cuando desperté de esa pesadilla despierta para entrar en otra. El escenario no había cambiado. Era como estar reviviendo los mismos pasajes más oscuros de mi pasado.

Escuché a Neji correrse justo después que mi hermana. Se escapó un ronco gemido de entre sus labios. Y después de tanta tensión, los cuerpos se relajaron. Ambos se acurrucaron. Percibí que solamente sus manos continuaban moviéndose, en medio de caricias sobre sus cuerpos desnudos, como cierre a su prohibido ritual. Ellos sonreían, algo me lo decía. Y yo sólo conseguía llorar en amargo silencio. El clan Hyuuga siempre en silencio.

Esa fue la ley que Hinata rompió cuando la escuché decir…

—Te amo tanto.

Deseé morir en el mismo instante en que mi primo le correspondió con dulces palabras. Que se abriera la tierra y no devolviera ni mis huesos, ¡cómo lo deseaba! Fui testigo del mal y no… no pude verlo estando tan cerca. Esa noche, por fin lograron matarme en vida. Me golpearon con sus actos hasta morir.

—"Otou-san, lo siento. Lo siento tanto." —sollocé muda del remordimiento.

Pero nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Sin importar cuánto mi corazón suplicara, no volvería la paz, ni mucho menos la felicidad. Esa se la habían robado ellos; la llevaban consigo ahí, revueltos en las sábanas. Amantes asesinos.

Si por lo menos hubiera tenido el valor y la fortaleza de recordar. Si hubiera leído la muerte en los ojos de mi padre…

…hoy no me verían de vuelta, jugando en el jardín…

…_**esos niños**_.


End file.
